


Forged (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all things are of the Maker's making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged (Kings AU)

The Creepers had long troubled him.

From whence did they arise?

Not from the dust of his hands nor from the cold breath of the Void. Man and beast alike bore the imprint of his image. His were creatures of stardust—clay and salt, soil and water.

So what creature could be born of fire? Could open its mouth and swallow up the lightning from the skies?

The truth was much simpler than he could have ever imagined.

In the beginning, The Maker had turned his face from his growing world for a single instant. Just a fraction of a moment.

And that was all the time the Trickster had needed.


End file.
